


A New Project

by fen_harels_wife



Series: Fate of a Warlord [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fen_harels_wife/pseuds/fen_harels_wife
Summary: Years after the defeat of Horde Prime, the gang is moving on, getting married, having children.  Normal, happy lives.  But after Entrapta meets Scorpia and Perfuma's newborn daughter, she catches baby fever...
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Fate of a Warlord [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552435
Comments: 15
Kudos: 113





	1. Baby fever

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by my own writing, filling a "Hordak holds Entrapta's purse while she Denny's fights Perfuma" joke prompt. And this is absolutely set in the same timeline as the other Fate of a Warlord stuff I've posted.

"Hordak!" Entrapta dropped out of the vents, landing by his side with practiced ease. She shoved a holo at him, bouncing with excitement. "Look! Isn't she adorable!"

Setting his project aside, Hordak leaned into the kiss his wife planted on his cheek, and took a look. A baby girl, wearing a flower crown, sporting a distinctive scorpion tail. "Scorpia and Perfuma's daughter?"

"Yes!!! I got to hold her! She's so cute! Hordak… I want-"

"No." It hurt to refuse her anything, but Hordak knew exactly what she was about to ask. 

Entrapta was silent, surprised by swift refusal. "Hordak?"

He sighed deeply, turned to his wife, and pulled her against him. "We are two different species, Entrapta. I'm a genetically defective clone, I don't even know if I could produce viable offspring." He stroked her hair, well aware of her trembling against him. He hated to refuse her anything. "And I refuse to pass on this defect."

"What about Imp?" Her voice was muffled against his chest, and she pushed herself up to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Imp was a miracle." He muttered softly, not wanting this discussion to be heard by anyone else. "The Etherian race whose DNA I used to create him is gone now. My own fault. And… I initially intended Imp to only be a replacement body. I failed, I became attached to him, long before the Second Rebellion."

She hugged him tight, and Hordak rumbled, soaking up the affection. "Can't we try?"

"...." He wanted so much to give her everything she wanted. "Entrapta, I can't. I refuse to pass on this defect to a child. I cannot even move without the aids anymore, I won't inflict this on anyone else."

"Imp's not defective. Maybe my DNA could cancel out the defect." Entrapta lifted her head, giving him those sparkling, hopeful eyes, and just like that, Hordak felt his resolve crumbling.

"I... Entrapta." Those eyes were her best weapon. "Let me do some research.". Her face lit up with a huge smile, and he steeled himself. "I make no promises, love."

He wheezed slightly as her embrace tightened, bouncing on her hair excitedly enough to bounce him as well. "Thank you Hordak! Thank you!"


	2. Calculations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak begins his research, Entrapta gets flirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might have to bump up the rating. I do plan on showcasing the lovebirds and their relationship.

Watching the simulations on his screen, Hordak grumbled and sank into his chair. As he'd suspected, there was no way for them to produce a healthy child. Not by natural methods.

No, he thought, entering a new set of variables. He'd likely be delivering bad news to Entrapta.

One ear twitched as he heard one of the robotic servants approaching. It set a tray with food down on his desk and bowed. Picking the drink up, he sipped a little through the straw, and grimaced. "Ugh." 

The nutritional supplements were never the most flavorful part of a meal. This one tasted offensive. But he continued drinking, quite aware that he needed the extra calories and nutrients. Another set of simulations set up, and Hordak watched the screen, finishing the offending drink.

He'd have to let Entrapta know this flavor mix was unacceptable.

The computer beeped, screen presenting him with three possibly viable outcomes. Three, out of a hundred. None of them viable without extensive medical intervention, which meant… He'd be spending the next few weeks building a new vitrine.

The door opened again, and he could hear Entrapta approaching, her movements whisper soft. "Hi Hordak." Her warmth at his back made him purr, leaning back, into her hands on his head, rubbing the base of his ears firmly, tracing out to the tips…

He groaned softly, letting his wife play with his ears and hair. "Entrapta…". Hordak caught one of her wrists, pulled her hand to his face and nuzzled into it, gently biting at her palm. Her shudder made him smirk. "My Lady, we have things to discuss."

Entrapta immediately flipped herself over into Hordak's lap, looking up at the screens. "What have you been working on? Are you-" She fell silent, recognizing a few of the readouts. 

"You didn't have to stop petting." He'd never admit to that pouting tone. But Entrapta giggled, kissed him on the lips, and settled against his chest. Hordak rumbled at her, provoking a soft squeal and more giggles.

As soon as she quieted, Hordak spoke up. "I've been researching our genetic compatibility. We can't procreate naturally, as I suspected. A hundred simulation trials, and none made it past three months. But we are compatible, at least." He added quickly when Entrapta whimpered, stroking her hair.

"Any other chances?" She chirped, voice full of hope.

"Our child would need medical intervention, frequently, in order to survive the nine months. It would be safest for both you and our child, to use a vitrine to grow them in. It removes the chances of your own immune system rejecting the baby. It will also make assessing and treating any problems far easier."

Entrapta bounced a little in his lap, her hair frizzing up excitedly. "So we'll be able to watch our baby grow!? That is so cool!" She gasped suddenly, bouncing on Hordak's thighs, making him wince a little.

She froze the moment she heard the wince, leaning back against Hordak's chest, whispering an apology. He wrapped his arms around her, murmuring forgiveness against her hair.

They spent a moment like that, cuddled together and speaking softly. Twelve years together, and Hordak still thanked whatever force had transported him to Etheria, for bringing him to Entrapta.

Both relaxed again, Entrapta grabbed one of Hordak's hands and interlaced their fingers, wrapping her hair around them.

"I can make no guarantees, Entrapta. This is likely a project that will take many attempts. I have no way to estimate how long it will take." Hordak ran his claws through her hair, soothing himself as well as his wife. "You know I have no biological urge to procreate… but I would love any child we can produce."

She sighed, sagging against him. "I guess you don't need any samples tonight."

Tilting his head, ears dropping in confusion at her sad tone, Hordak glanced down at his wife. "Samples?"

The only hint he got was wicked giggle before Entrapta's hand patted him between the legs. "Samples~"

Hordak growled, baring his fangs as he leaned in to kiss Entrapta. "Bedroom. Now."


End file.
